Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: When Jane's niece Alyssa comes for a visit, she decides to play a friendly game of Matchmaker. Is anyone safe? Many different POVs- Watch for the .:.Name*Name.:. thing. AU, obviously. Updated- 3/18- Chapter 8 added.
1. Sticking your nose

A/N: Ok, it's stupid but it came to me when i was doing homework _ . ^_- God Bless ye, merry Reviewers! LOL Flames most definately welcome. It's like a friggin ice box here.  
  
  
Chapter One  
(.+. Alyssa Proudfoot .+.)  
  
I looked up at the man staring over my shoulder at my homework. I assumed his name was "Neil" because aunt Jane kept yelling at him, and he was the only one doing anything. The other two men were busy with...important stuff. "Do you mind?" I said, staring at him.  
"Not at all, don't mind me, keep going."  
"Can you like, move over?"   
"Well I want to see how it's possible you can be doing homework, talking on the computer and listening to music at the same time."  
"Neil." Aunt Jane finally spoke up. "She's thirteen, leave her alone."   
"Thanks aunt Jane." I smiled at her.   
"No problem, Lyss. Sometimes he just forgets he's supposed to act like a grown man." she smirked.  
"I see."  
"Serge!" He whined. 'Geez,' I thought. 'The man has the most irritating whine I've ever heard in my entire life.'  
"What, Neil?" Sergeant Ryan Whittaker asked, peering up from a letter. He was always calm, and well-liked. Probably because he didn't get hot-headed quickly.   
"They're ganging up on me."  
"A thirteen year old and Jane. We already know you can handle Jane, deal with it for a week." Captain Gray spoke, sounding a tad amused by the tone in Neil's voice. Soon a fight broke out between Neil and Jane, and then they both walked out of the room in separate directions.   
"Sheesh." I said, looking up from my homework to make sure they'd left, then looking back down. "You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife when those two are around." From the looks on Gray and Ryan's faces, they agreed. "So what are they, infatuation stage now or do they just hook up when you aren't watching?"  
Ryan blinked. He probably wasn't expecting that from the innocent thirteen year old brunette with soft eyes. Of course, as my aunt, Neil, and Gray had told me, he didn't expect it when he first saw Jane out there doing her thing. None of them did. Gray and Ryan shared this weird male-bonding look. I just continued staring at my science book.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(.+. Jane Proudfoot .+. )  
  
I sighed, practically being stalked by Neil Fleming. God, could the man take a hint?! He'd left me alone for a few minutes, but no more then two. "What, Neil?" I said, turning quickly and almost having him run into me. He shook it off rather quick and took a step back as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
"No fair ganging up on me and storming out before I can get a witty remark in."   
"Witty? I wouldn't call your come-backs witty."  
"There you go again." He gave me a slightly defeated look. I rolled my eyes, hiding my feelings (yet again) for the one guy who actually had *SOMETHING* deep down for me. Did he have feelings for me? Maybe. Not real ones of course, no one ever did. But Neil...he was different. Talks to me like a human being. Treats me as an equal, not some chick who wanted to act brave so her Daddy would be proud. Treats me as a friend. He trusted me, and I trusted him...to a certain level.   
"Old habits die hard." I spoke, just loud enough for him to hear and snapping myself out of whatever daze it was that I was in.  
"I can see that." I glared a little and he just smiled, getting a kick out of it.  
"Good to see you aren't whining anymore, you were killing my ears."  
"I don't whine." I just gave him a 'Leave it for someone who doesn't know you' look and he shrugged. "Ok so I do sometimes." He looked up as a guy called him over. They always did that, only when he was alone and talking with me. Who knows why, they all had some shit with me for one reason or another. He'd be nice and say "In a second" often, but they'd give him a reason to get his (cute!) butt over there now. Oh God, did I just think that? What is he DOING to me?! But anyway, he looked back at me with sympathetic eyes, knowing he did this a lot. Or rather, they did. They knew as well as he did that only Gray, Ryan, and himself were my only true friends. I just smiled a tiny bit.   
"Go ahead, I better get back to Alyssa anyway." I turned, walking back the way I came, knowing he was watching me. I could feel his eyes burning holes through my body. I sighed to myself. I've got it bad. It was one thing when you were confused about how YOU felt. It was a whole other ball park when you had no idea about the way the guy you were FALLING for felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(.+. Neil Fleming .+.)   
  
I hate it when they do that. I hate it when she does that. They pull me away from her, just as I'm about to get serious, and she looks at me with her fake smile and glittering eyes. And no, her eyes weren't glittering with happiness. I have to hand it to her, she never cried in front of me. Not when her parents died , not when her sister was violently ill, not when we almost died. It can't be normal though. To bottle up feelings. I may be a year younger but I'm not fully retarded. Maybe one more smack from Jane will make me, but, that's different. The guys carry on the conversation, and I nod when I'm supposed to, then pretend my pager's on vibrate and the Captain needs me.   
So now that their lips aren't flapping withing five feet of me, let me tell you about her. The first day she arrived here she was in her gear already. We were taking her out for a "test run", I guess. To see her reactions, her way of thinking, her strength, and all that other stuff she needed to get in to make the Deep Eyes the completed set. You know, 'collect all four'? At first she didn't look strong, just pissed off at the world. We took her out there, into the middle of a big Phantom fun-park, and Ryan handed her a gun. We all murmured 'Be careful with that'. Well, Ryan and Gray did, I just said 'Don't break a nail'. The death glare was enough to shut me up, and she aimed for a second and shot the huge Meta coming towards us. I blinked, watching it disappear after a big "Boom".   
"This is all I have to do?" She said, raising an eyebrow and dodging a Phantom coming from behind her, then shooting it as it passed.   
"Er, Serge, you can check off 'reactions'."   
"Oh yay, the field trip isn't over?" She said, staring at me. I just grinned.  
"Not yet, Princess."  
"Not while I have a gun in my hand, Computer freak." I frowned a little, then smirked, realizing it might turn out to be interesting having someone like her to talk to. She rolled her eyes and climbed aboard the ship again. Back to New York, for her little "training" session. Ten of the strongest men on the Force. Somehow I doubted she'd pass through this one. I mean, who knows what she looked like under that gear? She walked in, making sure her ponytail was secured and then raising holy hell on those guys. I just stared, thinking "Steroids. Gotta be steroids." as she kicked their asses- half acrobatically and half...think bar-room brawl. She walked out, looking at us.  
" 'Thinking skills', check." Ryan said."Two more."  
"And those two would be?"  
"Strength and teamwork." She sighed, following them. I trailed behind, watching her. Sure, I couldn't see anything, but I got a chance to study her. She walked to the lockers, changing out of her armor. She walked back out and I had to bite my lip to keep my mouth closed.   
"So where's the 'strength' part of the Strength test?" Gray handed her a crowbar and she grinned. "Back to basics." They pointed out a locked crate and she grinned wider, walking over, and with one quick movement, the crate was open.   
"Hey that's my stuff in there!" I whined.  
"Ow! God, how old are you?" She said, rubbing her ear. Ok, so it was a little shrill, and Gray and Ryan were holding their ears too, but it wasn't that bad, and that WAS my property. "Twenty-five." I said, nose in the air. No way she could be older then me.  
"Twenty-six. Respect your elders." She smirked, looking back at Gray. "So?"   
"So..." Gray said, sharing a look with Ryan. "...I guess you've got the job." Part of me wanted to kiss his feet and part of me wanted to punch him out, but I restrained from doing either. She looked like quite a trip. At first she didn't let us in. Didn't even join in conversations. I remember the first day she was there was my third. She sat alone at a table in the cafeteria, not comfortable with us yet. I walked over to her.   
"Hey." Simple greeting. Couldn't hurt. She looked up, startled a little.   
"Hi."   
"Mind if I sit here?"  
"Um, no. As long as you don't whine." She looked me up and down quickly before I sat. "Neil, right?"  
"That's me. Jane...right? Aren't going to hurt me, are you?" I asked, still wary from the beating she had given those ten soldiers. She shook her head, looking down and then back up. I struggled to get through to her- To at least get acquainted. "So, make friends with anyone yet?"  
"Please. With who? Everyone here stares at me like I'm the cat with the dogs. Try to blend in and end up sticking out more."  
"I had the same problem my first d---"  
"How? Last time I checked, you were a guy. You can't even imagine how hard it is to have someone stare at you with the fear of God in their eyes or the "I want to sex you up" look." I sighed, knowing this wasn't supposed to be going the way it was. She was very...different, sure, but I was willing to try to get through to her. About three weeks later, she still wasn't being treated right, and a lot of it was getting taken out on me or all the Deep Eyes. Didn't take orders from even the Captain, but knew what she had to do and coped just fine by herself. She knows what she's doing, that's for sure. She's a quick thinker, and not too shabby looking either if you get what I---  
"Ow..." I said, snapping out of it. Jane, Alyssa, Aki, Gray, and Ryan were all laughing behind the closed door, and Jane opened it a second later.   
"We wanted to see if you noticed the big white *door*." Alyssa said, turning up her cd a little more and packing up her homework while I rubbed my nose. Aki went back to talking to Gray and Jane went over by Alyssa, followed by Ryan.   
"Want to go get some food, Lyss?" She asked, looking at her. The music ceased immediately, followed by a metallic "Thank you for using Connect Net. Have a good day."  
"Ooh! Yeah yeah yeah!" Lyssa grinned, standing and stretching quickly. It was then that I noticed she looked a lot like Jane. Who knows how- If that's her brother's daughter and it looks that much like her, imagine what hers will look like...If she ever has one, that is.  
"Lets go. Serge, Captain, Doctor, you want anything?" She said, looking at them. She was bombarded with answers. "Um, got any paper?" She wrote down the orders and looked up at me. "You want anything?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(.+. Aki Ross .+.)  
  
They look at each other. Not in a glance-y way, either. Staring. Waiting for the other to make a move because they're too frightened to. Everyone can tell they're attracted to each other, everyone always could. So why do they pretend? Every time he talks about a new female recruit she has a pang of hurt in her eyes, but as quick as it comes, it leaves. I look at Gray, a "When will they learn?" look. He looks at me, shrugging a bit. Alyssa walked out first, followed by Jane and then Neil, who decided to tag along. The door closed and I let out a sigh, then noted I wasn't the only one sighing.  
"This is getting sick." Ryan said, not in a forceful way, but a concerned way.  
"Tell me about it." Gray said.  
"Anyone up for some matchmaker?" I grinned. Both men stared at me, horrified. Ryan reacted first.  
"You realize if something goes wrong, Neil'll put viruses in all the scanners and everything and Jane'll just find a big gun...and...I don't think that needs explaining."  
"We aren't going to be involved...as far as they know." I smiled to myself, staring at Alyssa's back as she walked, with Neil to her left and Jane to her right. Neil was obviously babbling, because the two girls were rolling their eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(.+. Alyssa Proudfoot .+.)  
  
I waited in line with my aunt at some random burger hut while Neil was in the bathroom.   
"So...You like that guy?" I said, acting innocent. The funny part is, when this happened, I didn't have a clue the others were discussing it.   
"What?!" She said, eyes wide. She didn't SCREAM it, she just sounded a tad...surprised. "Neil? Neil Fle-no, Lyss, what even made you *THINK* of something like that?!"  
"Well you fight a lot. And you're both soldiers...so it's like flirting then, isn't it?"  
"Me hanging off of him is flirting. I would kill myself first."  
"You say that, but do you mean it?"  
"Of course I mean it."  
"Mean what?" Uh-oh, here enters the man in question (wink wink).   
"Nothing." Jane says, giving me a look.  
"Tell me." Agh, God, did this guy's voice not change when he hit puberty or what?! Aunt Jane just sighed and leaned on the counter when we reached it, rambling off all the orders. And if he thinks I didn't see him checking out her ass, he's totally wrong. 'Cause I did. And when I saw that...I just immediately knew something had to happen soon. Leave the magic to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ech, how is it so far? Nothing belongs to me. Except my lufferly webpage, my Little land called Denial and Bingo The Evil Poptart Monkey. (complete with his brothers- Eek Eek, the Confused, Half-evil Poptart Monkey and Boo Boo- the Poptart Monkey of Flowers and Sunshine ^_^)  
  
Quote of the moment: "Yanno what they should make?! Jane and Neil figurines! Like, together!"- Me  
  
Review! If you think it sucked....  
  
::cackles, does the Cotton Eye Joe with Bingo:: FLAME, MY CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT! FLAME!   
  
  
::hisses:: The plot is mine! ::bares teeth, lunging at a author who tries to take her idea:: HSSSSSSSS! 


	2. Where it doesn't belong

A/N: Okay, this is going to be short so I can cut to the action! and not only make-out action, good action! ^_^ Ok, Um, obviously this is VERY VERY AU 'cause I would not kill off our favorite non-couple without having a make out session! ^_^  
~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
Mission: get Neil and Aunt Jane to hook up is commencing. I managed to get Aki, Gray, and Ryan behind me, so we have a few...you can call them "mishaps". Like the first, for example, was Neil getting them locked in a storage room. It was all him, I swear. He was fixing the lock and apparently, he didn't fix it good enough. Who knows what went on in there, but I'm assuming it wasn't torture, because Neil was trying to hide a smile. Next stop: Kitchen duty. (wink.) Such a rebel, I am.   
  
(P.S.- I threw the food. Little Angelic Alyssa.)  
~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.   
"Dammit, Neil, what the hell did you have to go start a food fight for?!" I said, staring at the grimy pots and pans waiting for me in their little grease-pond in the sink.  
"It wasn't me! I swear!" he said, shrinking back a little at the sight that awaited us.  
"Mhm. Well, you can wash, and I'll dry then." I smiled.  
"No fair! Nuh-uh, you threw stuff too!"  
"After you hit me in the face!"  
"I told you, it WASN'T ME!"  
"Then you'll have no problem washing these dishes and being a good little boy!"  
"I'm not a little boy!"  
"SHUTUP IN THERE!" Some beefy lunch...person screamed, scaring me just by the silhouette I saw.  
"Quieting." Neil squeaked. I rolled my eyes, reaching for the faucet.  
"Fine, I'll wash."  
"Nah, I'll do it."  
"I said I'll do it."  
"I said I'll do it too."  
"THERE'S ENOUGH IN THERE FOR BOTH OF YAS TO DO!" Okay, sounds a little...odd...when you say it that way. I think I blushed, looking at Neil and he turned bright red.  
"Okay then, lets get to work." He says, looking at the pots and then a little scrub brush they gave him. Well, they didn't give it to him, but I grabbed the bigger one to punish him more. Why should I get my hands in grease world when it was his fault? We stayed silent for a good twenty minutes until we were halfway done, and presented with something funky they call "food." Didn't look like it, but it supposively was. We walked to the freezer and all the way to the back, as instructed, placing them on a shelf. It took me a minute to realize the only light in the room was from a bulb, and the door was closed.  
"Shit." I spoke.  
"What?" Neil said, back to the door still.  
"I think we're locked in." He looked at me, walked over, kicked the door, pushing against it, then realized it was no use.  
"I think you're right." He sat down on a crate. "Might as well get comfy."  
"What the hell? Neil, if no one knows we're here, and no one comes looking in here for us-and who in their right mind would look in a freezer?!- We'll be frozen in a day or so."  
"And we could also starve." He nodded. Cheery guy, ain't he?  
"No...we couldn't. We could always eat your arm or something." He protectively hugged his right arm and I grinned.   
"Don't go carnivorous on me now, Jane." I smirked, watching him stand and pace.  
"You know, on second thought, sit, you're making me dizzy." I shuddered a bit as the fan turned on. If this is what winter feels like, I am perfectly happy under the barriers, thank you.   
~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
.:.Neil*Fleming.:.  
  
We're stuck in a freezer. First a closet, now a freezer. I'd say "today just isn't my day," but, hey, Jane, freezer, have to keep warm *somehow*.   
"Don't say it, don't think it." She said, glaring a bit. Guess she saw it in my eyes or something, or maybe it's because I'm grinning like a madman.   
"Don't say what?" I said, acting innocent. She just stared, then hugged herself, rubbing her arms as she sat as far away from the big fan as possible.  
"Neil, I'm cold, but that will *NOT* stop me from grabbing a hunk of frozen Insta-meal and hurting you with it." I grinned again. Okay, this was good. This was talking. Friendly banter. This was NOT anything sexual.  
At all. Unfortunately.   
"I told you not to think about it." She had an eyebrow raised, and I just shrugged.   
"I can't not think about being cold." Her eyes rolled, and I stared at the goosebumps on her arm. "You ok?"  
"Besides I'm stuck in a freezer in a sleeveless shirt and with *YOU*? Yeah, I'm dandy." She gave me a cheesy grin and then her face dropped immediately. "Why weren't you watching the door, anyway?"  
"Because the hunk of frozen Insta-meals are there. Away from the door. Which I had my back to. Hey...wait...why weren't *YOU* watching the door?!"   
"Because I thought you were! Which you SHOULD have been!" She stood, moving her legs to try to keep some warmth in them. I stood also, not too far from her.   
"I should've been?! What about you?! Why is it always Neil did something wrong?!"  
" 'Cause you DID!" She stared. I guess neither of us noticed how close we were getting to each other until our lips were less then an inch apart.  
"Sorry..." I said quietly. We leaned closer until our lips were about to meet...and the son of a bitchin' door opened. She pushed me back and we turned to see Dr. Ross.  
"There you are!" She said, breathlessly, as if she had been running. But by the twinkle in her eyes, I knew something was going on. A quick sideways glance at Jane told me she saw it too. "We've been looking all over for you!"   
"Ugh, thank God." Jane said, grimacing at me and walking away. "Didn't want to have to resort to body heat in here." I smirked as the facade was back on the woman I was falling for.   
~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
.:.Aki*Ross.:.  
  
I stared at Gray, Alyssa, and Ryan nervously. "I think we went in a little too early." Alyssa winced.  
"How early?" she questioned, and I could see by the looks on Ryan and Gray's faces that they were dying to know too.  
"I don't think anything happened."  
"No?" she frowned.  
"But it was about to. It was definitely about to happen. I could just tell." I grinned a little. "I walked in and she pushed him about three feet away from her." Alyssa smiled.   
"It's working, then."  
"Which could be good or bad." Ryan spoke. Gray had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Anyone ever find out what happened in that closet?"  
~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
*sigh* That's all folks. For now. I'm definitely feeling in a better writing mood. I hope this is good, or at least decent.  
  
FLAME, MY CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT, FLAME!  
  
...oh...and...heh...shameless plugs:  
Hootenanny-Personal  
..just..a..girl..-Personal w/Cheryl  
Second Chances-Neil and Jane  
.dorkette.-diary  
All of 'em are under construction 'cept .dorkette. Hootenanny'll prolly be done first, then Second Chances }hopefully!{, then ..just..a..girl.., then i'll work on my Angel/Cordelia site. Wheee haa... ::flies off with bingo:: 


	3. Isn't always a bad thing

A/N- At last? Hehe, I'm still breathing. If you go to efanfiction.net and movies, I got a FF:TSW Category up there... two fics of mine are posted there as well. Go and review?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
I was punching the punching bag, trying to get my mind off Neil when the Captain entered. I shook my fingers, taking my first break in an hour and sipping my bottle of water.  
"Is Alyssa okay?" I questioned, though I knew what this was really about.  
"She's fine. She's always good. But I came to ask you if uyou/u were okay." ...I called that one. As he glanced over at me, I returned to the punching bag.  
"I'm fine. Why?" With my back to him, I punched it as hard as I could.  
"You seem stressed." He watched the bag swing from the force of my blow.  
"Nope." ...that was convincing. I don't even get points for effort on that.  
"Because in the past few days it seems that you and Neil--"  
"There's nothing going on between me and Neil. Just bad fortune on my behalf." He knew I didn't mean to disrespect him by cutting him off, but I was suspecting everyone knew Neil was a sore subject with me. I didn't know what I felt about him anymore.  
"Oh." He frowned thoughtfully. "Because Neil said that--"  
"WHAT Did Neil say?!" I demanded.  
"The same thing as you." The Captain looked amused. Good job, Jane.   
"Oh. Well I need to go shower." And I fled. As I hit the bathroom, I froze. Neil said it was bad luck on his behalf?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
I sat in a chair in the hangar (A/N- We all shiver when we hear that, don't we?), watching Neil fix the Black Boa. "So how long have you liked Aunt Jane?" I said casually. He looked over, suprised.  
"What?"  
"Don't try it." I gave him a look. "Just answer."  
"Swear you won't tell her?" ...this was like having a third grader tell you they like the girl with the pigtails in the second row.  
"Pinkie swear." He looked away, back at what he was doing.  
"Since I laid eyes on her." I couldn't help grinning.  
"That is so cute." He smiled sadly.   
"Unfortunately, you are the only Proudfoot... no... you're the only person in general that thinks so."  
"Who else did you tell?" ...silence. "Dork."  
"Oh, shutup."  
"Just tell her."  
"She'd laugh."  
"Maybe. Maybe not." I stuck my nose in the air. "She'd give you more respect for not wimping out, anyway." He looked up again.  
"Ya think?"  
"...if you tell her on a good day?" He sighed.  
"That helps." He looked back down, defeated.  
"Or..." I grinned to myself.  
"...oh no. What?"  
"I have a plan to make Aunt Jane declare her love for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.:.Neil*Fleming.:.  
  
The kid's a genius, really. It's so simple you would think I'd have tried it already. Actually I have, but Alyssa assures me that with her around, it'll work this time. First off, I find someone to flirt with. That was pretty easy. Second was even easier. Get hurt. That's like telling a kid to eat a chocolate bar--they're already gonna. ...Unless they're allergic or something... Anyway, then Jane should at least admit she likes me a LITTLE... I hope. I grinned to myself, looking at the floor as I walked along at a pretty fast pace. Unfor--no, fortunately for me, Jane was doing the same thing, minus the grinning. We slammed into each other, and she started to fall back, so I grabbed her and stood her upright, my hands on her hips. It was the closest we had been since the freezer incident. She looked up at me, with something I couldn't distinguish in her eyes. A second later she stepped back, and I dropped my hands to my sides.  
"Sorry." She muttered.  
"My fault." I grinned the tiniest bit. "Lyssa's headed back to your room." She nodded.  
"Thanks for watching her."  
"Kid doesn't need to be watched. She reminds me of you a lot, actually." For some reason she laughed at that.  
"She's not like me."  
"Why do you say that?" She took a few steps past me, and, not looking back, stated:  
"She's not afraid of her feelings." Whoa, was that just a hint at something or am I just turning everything she says into 'Neil, I love you'? She paused, walking four more steps.  
"Night, Neil." This time she walked away.  
"Night babe." I whispered, watching her figure disappear down the long hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.:.Ryan*Whittaker.:. (A/N-It's about damn time I got Ryan into this. He deserves some torture too!)  
  
How did I get sucked into this? How? I'm a good man, right? I do what's best for my squad, my friends, and my city.   
So why did I ever agree to this stupid matchmaker idea? Sure, I want them to be happy, but I knew it would mean lots of Neil whining and God forbid it doesn't work, a very, very pissed off Jane Proudfoot. I may look bigger than her, but if you think about her death grip along with the nails that she never seems to break, we're all toast. Why didn't I just choose to be the referee? Neil just informed me of the plan he made with that little mini-Jane, Alyssa. And he wants advice.  
'Hey Serge, ya think it'll work?'  
'Hey Serge, do you think she likes me?'  
'Hey Serge, ya think I stand a chance?'  
'Hey Serge, do ya think I'm her type?'  
'Hey Serge, what if I blow it?'  
'Hey Serge, what if it does work and she dumps me?'  
  
...Please, Jane. I'm begging you. Just admit your feelings for the guy so he'll stop whining about all of this! I'm a pretty calm guy. I really am. But this is too much. I don't want to have to resort to ripping out my friend's throat. Because I will. I really will.  
  
I need some aspirin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooo friggin short, I'm aware. And don't'cha feel bad for poor Ryan? *hugs Ryan*  
  
Well... review. I mean, I've been writing, I just haven't been posting it. So tell me whatcha think. 


	4. Until someone gets hurt

A/N- Chapter four, want some more?  
  
Right, it's slightly sad, but this is an AU fluff fic, do you really think I'm gonna let it stay this way? REALLY, people... *shakes her head*  
~~~  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.   
  
This is so great. Neil found a lady, someone who's relatively new here to help out with the flirting part of our plan, and I'm even doing some evil stuff to Neil behind his poor, unsuspecting, dweeby back. Let's see. Time for Alyssa's Quest! Part one: Incomplete. Time played: 0:04:38. Continue? Yes. Let's see what I have so far, shall we?  
"Dear Neil,  
Things have been happening over the past few days, weird things, that seem coincidental. I don't know if you're behind it or not, but I have to tell you that it's… well, it's been working. You might've noticed I've been avoiding you more than usual lately. That's because it's getting harder to control myself around you. I never thought I could say this, I may not even send this letter, but… I have to get it out somehow. I can't get you off of my mind when I'm lying in bed…" I snickered. This was turning into kink really fast. Oh, crap, here comes Aunt Jane. Crap. Crap. I'm just doing Math homework… Whistle, whistle, whistle… write, write, write… 10 to the power of 4 is 10,000...  
"Hey Lyss. You okay?"  
"Fine, Aunt Jane!" I chirped, grinning at her. "Where's your boyfriend?"  
"Alyssa…" She started, glaring slightly. Yeah, I'm scared, Aunt Jane.  
"Fine, Where's your puppy dog?"   
"Alyssa." Her eyes narrowed more.  
"Whoa, touch-y." I grinned at her. "You've got it bad, Aunt Jane."  
"I have nothing bad. Because there's nothing bad to be had."  
"You just rhymed!" I grinned. "You like 'im."  
"Alyssa just give it up, alright? You're meddling in things you shouldn't be."  
"Just trying to get me some cousins. Is that too much to ask?" I don't know if she was red from embarassment or anger. Probably a mix of both. I'm a horror sometimes, eh? Okay, so she left. Let's go.  
"I dream about those eyes of yours. I could get lost in those eyes forever, and sometimes that's all I want to do. But what am I thinking? You probably don't feel the same way… That's why I never told you. Because I can't think of what it would be like if I lost you entirely.  
Forever,  
Jane." I smirked. Nothing was safe with me around. I checked over the letter. Aunt Jane's perfect handwriting. Great. All systems go! I looked over at Captain Edwards, putting the note in an envelope, scrawling "Neil" across the front, and handing it to him. He took it to stage two of Alyssa's Quest: Delivery.  
  
.:.Neil*Fleming.:.  
  
When I got back to my room around noon, a small white envelope stared up at me. I picked it up and inspected it. On the front, in Jane's perfect handwriting, was my name. I nearly screamed, but managed to control myself long enough to open it. I sat down on the bed and unfolded the letter, inspecting it. That was definitely Jane's handwriting. My jaw dropped the second I started reading it. Was Jane actually proclaiming her love for me? And I hadn't even started the plan Alyssa and I had thought up. Even worse, I couldn't cancel out what I had planned.   
For the first part, I found a blonde woman, Sarah. She seemed innocent and yet fun loving and sneaky at the same time. She had thought what I was doing was extremely cute, and she would help in any way possible. So here I had this girl, a beautiful girl, ready to do whatever I asked when I asked. Why couldn't I fall for a girl like that? A perky, happy, lives-to-serve girl who looks like an actress? I'll tell you why. I was stuck on the down-to-earth, tells-it-like-it-is, takes-no-shit-from-anyone girl who looks like a model at first sight, but has wit that will sting like venom and strength like you would not believe who would never notice me. I closed my eyes, picturing the two side by side. Sarah would be in some skimpy pink outfit, with glitter and poofy scrunchies all over, blowing kisses at me, and Jane would make a face at her, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest as she stood clad in her uniform. And who would I pay more attention to? Jane. Who would I be more attracted to? Jane. Jane was beautiful, in that 'I don't need makeup because it clogs the pores and cuts off air flow to your brain' way. She could take my breath away just by grinning. I closed my eyes tighter, groaning slightly. I shouldn't think about this. Between what the letter said and my mental image of the goddess herself, I was forming a problem. Pushing myself off the bed, I stood, wondering if I had time for a shower.  
  
  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
Neil was missing from the lunch table today, and I wondered what he was up to. He arrived a second later, and I silently noted his hair was wet. I decided not to ask him about it as he sat down across from Lyss. He grinned at me for some reason, looking up when someone called his name. I looked over casually, and saw a blonde grinning at him. She scampered over.   
"Hey Neil!" She spoke, sounding like a chipmunk on helium. I winced, going back to eating my lunch. They talked about something or other, what, I wasn't sure of and didn't care about. That is, until she giggled this annoying high-pitched whine that made me cringe. I looked up and saw her, right next to him, her hand on his leg. Thankful that I had finished my lunch before looking up, I stood, throwing out my garbage and tossing my tray onto a pile before walking out. How the hell did Neil get a girl to flirt with him directly? Why the hell was I so pissed off about it? I shook my head. I didn't care what Neil did. If he was happy and had a girlfriend, it would get him out of my hair, correct? I wished I had a fight to take part in or someone to talk to.   
A second later I got both, as my friend and Sergeant Ryan Whittaker walked up and looked at me.  
"You okay?" he asked, frowning slightly.  
"Peachy keen." I muttered.  
"Uh oh. What did Neil do now?" I looked at him.  
"What makes you think it was Neil?"  
"Because Neil's the only one who gets you like this." Is he? Dammit… Eyes narrowed, I looked away from the older man.   
"Do you know why that blonde girl is flirting with Neil?" He looked at me, quirking an eyebrow.  
"No… why?" I thought up a quick excuse.  
"Wondering if I missed the memo for 'All must flock to Neil' day." He grinned a little.   
"'C'mon, Jane, we have to go out to the wastelands. Some cult decided to set up fort there and disturb everything, and won't let them rebuild." I smiled to myself. That's what I needed. A fight. "Go get Neil." He said. My smile faded, and I grumbled, walking back into the cafeteria. I walked up behind Neil, and when he didn't answer me I pinched the skin on his neck.  
"Ow! Ow! Jane! Stop!" I let go and he rubbed his neck. "What was that for?"  
"We have work to do, can you deal with your personal life later?" He hugged the girl goodbye, and I looked away.  
"See ya later, Sarah."   
"You stay with Dr. Sid and Dr. Ross, alright?" I said, looking at Alyssa. She nodded, and headed out. I knew she wouldn't pull anything. She was a good kid; she didn't try to break rules on purpose. I walked out of the lunchroom with Neil following me. "Who was that?" I questioned.  
"Oh, that was Sarah Tucker. I went out a few times with her." I nodded, remaining nonchalant on the outside when inside I was fuming. At that girl, for trying to get *my* Neil, At *myself* for thinking Neil was mine in *any* way… For letting myself fall for him. I walked into where Gray and Ryan were waiting, with the lightest and thinnest armor on. It was made for things like these: situations where you didn't feel in any direct danger, and didn't want to be weighed down with normal armor. I shrugged mine on quickly, and followed them out the door. When we arrived there, about a handful of people in purple robes stood. On the robes were two axes, and though I wondered what they stood for, I really didn't care. I stood slightly behind Neil as Gray tried to reason with them. At first, they seemed fine with it. Then, out of nowhere, they started fighting us. I knocked a few out, but before I knew it Neil was tackling me.  
"What the hell, Neil?" I looked up at him, since he was on top of me.  
"One of 'em shot at you…" He said in a strained voice. He winced slightly, and before I knew it my hand felt warm. I rolled him off of me, onto his back as I inspected my hand. Blood covered it. My eyes widened.   
"Shit… Neil, it's okay, just hang on, alright?" He coughed, and I tried to narrow down what damage the bullet could've done. It went through the right side of his chest, and I wondered if it could have punctured his lung. Would he be dead by now if it did? I felt frustrated. I wasn't a doctor! Where the hell were Sid and Aki when you needed them?! I pulled off the armor easily and tried not to aggravate the wound. What was that about applying pressure? Was that a good or bad idea when a bullet might still be lodged in a person? I took his hand shakily, calming the tiniest bit when he squeezed it. "Just stay with me, Neil, we're going to get you to a doctor soon." He coughed again.  
"Jane, I don't think…" He gasped for air.  
"Neil, shut up, alright? You'll be fine."  
"If I'm not…"  
"Neil, you'll be fine! You'll wake up tomorrow and annoy me once again and everything will be fine. Serge and the Captain are on their way, and then we'll get out of here." He nodded wordlessly, looking at me, his eyes fogged.  
"It's really dark out for this time of day." He murmured. I didn't say a word. I knew without looking up that the sky was a bright blue and the sun was scorching hot.  
"Dark and cold. Is it supposed to be this cold, Jane?" I squeezed his hand once more, unable to fight the panic as Gray and Ryan rushed over, picking him up and carrying him back to the Copperhead.  
  
.:.Aki*Ross.:.  
  
I feel bad for her. I do. She sits in the corner, waiting for news on Neil, feeling responsible for all of this. She keeps repeating to everyone who asks "If I had been paying attention…". It's sad. And then Alyssa sits in the other corner, feeling Neil got shot on purpose as the second half of the plan. I doubt that, since Neil's not stupid. He was unconscious now, for at least two or three days. If he didn't wake up after the third day, he probably wouldn't at all. I watched Jane and Alyssa. Ryan attempted to soothe both of them, but their depression was infectious, and no one could stand it for more than five minutes. Finally, at 8:30 (normal people time, not military), Alyssa left. Nearly an hour later, I finally got Jane to go get some sleep also.  
  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
Oh God. Oh God. I made Neil get hurt, and now he wasn't going to do so much as open an eye to hear Aunt Jane confess. I shook my head, crying silently into my hands. Neil had been so fun. Amazed when I did the simplest thing on a computer, or saying "So?" and challenging me to a nice game of 'I bet you can't'. And I killed him. I killed the other half of my Aunt Jane. I sobbed into my pillow, but froze. Had that been too loud? I listened intently. I heard a sniffle from the other room, and stood, padding out to where Aunt Jane sat on the couch, her knees to her chin. She wasn't crying but her eyes were filled with tears, and I stood still in the doorway. When she didn't look at me, I whispered, "Aunt Jane?" She looked up.  
"Hey, Lyss." She said, trying to sound indifferent. I flopped next to her on the couch, and she put one arm around me.  
"Aunt Jane, is Neil gonna be alright?" I was crying again, but I didn't care.  
"…I don't know, Alyssa. Neil's strong, though. I'm sure he'll pull through it okay." Her voice, usually so steady and sure, quivered, and I bawled into her shirt again. Even she cried silently. The only proof of her tears, however, was a single drop on my shirt. She smoothed my hair out. "You should get to bed."  
"I can't." I stated. "I miss Neil." It was silent for a moment.  
"Me too." she whispered. I cried myself to sleep, and I think Aunt Jane just passed out because of the stress. My sleep wasn't peaceful, though. How could it be when I had just killed a man?  
  
~~~  
Review? 


	5. But if they end up okay

A/N- I still don't own any of 'em. 'Cept Lyssa and Sarah, and Sarah needs to DIE. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE DEATH! *cries and runs off*  
~~~  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
I guess I'll skip over the three days of torture and depression to get this happy again. Neil woke up today. I was so happy when I found out-It had been two in the morning when the phone rang, and I grabbed the it quickly. If it was important it would be Aki or Gray and they wouldn't mind me picking up.  
"Hullo?" I mumbled. I hadn't been sleeping-how CAN you sleep during things like these? -But I didn't know if Aunt Jane was awake.   
"Alyssa." It was Captain Edwards' voice, and I trembled. I didn't know if he would tell me Neil was all right or dead. "Get your Aunt and come down to the hospital, alright?"  
"Is everything okay?" I asked quickly, ignoring the order. There was a pause at the other end of the line.   
"Neil's up." I dropped the phone into the cradle, dressing as fast as I could while running into Aunt Jane's room.  
"Aunt Jane!" She looked over, still awake.   
"What's wrong, Lyss?" I pulled her out of bed.  
"Neil woke up!" She all but jumped out of bed, pulling on her boots (the only part of her uniform she had taken off). Taking my hand, she tugged me along down to the hospital. She did slow down before they could see her, however. Ryan hurried in a second after us, but they let her in first.   
  
~~~  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
God. He's up. I didn't believe it at first but when Aki walked away from the table, he was blinking and looked at me. She smiled at me, when walked out. I offered a slight smile. "Hi." He smiled back, tiredly.  
"Hey." He managed. I walked over, standing next to the table.  
"Thanks." I said, and he nodded.  
"Hey, you would've done it for me, right?" I nodded.  
"Unless you were annoying me." He grinned.  
"That's comforting."  
"Glad to know I could help." I looked down, touching the table.  
"You alright?" He asked, and I laughed.  
"I should be asking you that."  
"I'll live." He smiled the tiniest bit. "Now what about you?" I shrugged.  
"You were really bad out there, Neil."  
"You're alive, aren't you?"  
"Yeah… but I meant more in the 'going towards the light' way." He got a look of understanding on his face before taking my hand and squeezing it slightly.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Jane. Sorry, but you're stuck with me." I lifted my eyes to meet his and started to tell him just how scared I had been of losing him when that blonde barged in. I instinctively pulled my hand away from his, turning to face her.  
"NEIL!" She sobbed. …Who invited this bimbo? She pushed me out of the way and hugged him. I watched from off to the side as she cried to him, telling him how lost she had been without him. She looked over at me, a glare. "What is she doing here?!"  
"She's my friend, Sar…"  
"If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here! I don't want her here." I shook my head and started towards the door.  
"Jane…" He said. I looked at him.  
"No, I get it. Sorry for getting you shot." I spat, walking out and past everyone waiting for me outside, heading back to my room. Yeah. I was fine with Neil having a girlfriend.  
  
~~~  
.:.Neil*Fleming.:.  
Shit. Why was Sarah here? Jane had looked worried, about to cry, even. About to spill her guts, and Sarah blew it. I pushed her away.  
"Sarah, what are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't sleep, and I heard that kid-"  
"Alyssa."  
"I heard *Alyssa* say you woke up. So I came."  
"I was talking to Jane and you kicked her out." I couldn't scream, but I wanted to.  
"I… I just got carried away in pretending to be your girlfriend."  
"That isn't the plan… and maybe it's a bad one. You should leave." Her blue eyes widened, and I realized how much I hated them. I hated them because they weren't soft and brown and didn't turn this cute little mahogany color that made it look like there were flames behind her eyes when she was angry. She glared, also something she didn't do like Jane, and ran out. Alyssa was my next visitor.   
"Neil!" She ran up, all grins and tears, and hugged me carefully but firmly.  
"Hey, Alyss." I hugged her back with one arm.  
"I thought I killed you!" She said, her eyes wide. Wait…  
"You shot at me?" She rolled her eyes. The ones that looked so much like Jane's it was scary.  
"No, stupid. I thought you got shot on purpose for the second half of the plan!"  
"Oh… oh. No. I'm not that stupid, Alyssa." She nodded.  
"If it's any solace," I blinked. She knew the definition of solace? …Well-read kid. "Aunt Jane was lost without you." She said, sniffling. I managed an impressed look.  
"You think?" She shook her head, and my hopes fell.  
"I know." They were rising again. "She cried." She nodded, and I was shocked. Jane had cried… for me? Was she sure?  
"Are you sure?"  
"I was there." She gave me a 'Why would I lie' look. I tried to sit up.  
"Um, you should rest."  
"I have to go see her." She looked afraid to even push me back down, and I stumbled towards the door and out. Everyone, except Jane and blondie, rushed towards me, telling me to lay back down. I just looked at Ryan. I knew he would be the first one to let me go. "Where'd she go?" Ryan blinked.  
"Which one?" I gave him a look.  
"Jane."   
"She left after that girl came." Aki said, then nodded in understanding. "You want to go after her."  
"You are a smart one, Doctor." Gray gave me a 'Leave her alone, it's because of her you're alive' look. I nodded. "Sorry…" She smiled slightly.  
"It's alright. You can go after her…" I looked up. Whoa. That was the easiest anyone had ever let me off. "…But go to bed straight after. And come back in the morning, you're still not healed." I nodded again, starting towards the door.  
"Thanks, Doc." She smiled.  
"No problem."  
  
~~~  
.:.Sarah*Tucker.:.   
  
Stupid bitch. I had thought Neil was mine… he had been all over me at lunch! And now what was he saying? That he wanted the damned cross dresser that looked like she joined the MF to make her daddy love her… …That or to learn how to be a man. I balled my hands into fists as her form came into view ahead of me. She was brushing her hand over the back of her eyes. I hurried, and, turning her around, punched her, managing to knock her down. She kicked me in the stomach, and I stumbled back. Neil came running up behind us.  
"Neil!" I gasped out, unable to breathe properly from the whore's kick. "She…she attacked me!" And what did that bastard do? He helped her up.   
"You okay?" He asked, standing close to her and looking her in the eyes. She nodded.  
"You should be resting." She said, touching her cheek, where a cut was. Her eye was red also, and I knew a bruise would form there. I nearly laughed.  
"Neil…?" I acted innocent, but he ignored me.  
"Come on, we're going back to the hospital." He said, walking away with her. I glared. I would have to find the bitch when he wasn't around. Or better yet, when he was, so he could watch me kill her.   
I knew one thing perfectly. This wasn't over.  
  
~~~  
.:.Gray*Edwards.:.  
  
When Jane and Neil came back into the room, I was amazed to find the former bleeding from the cheek and with a puffy eye. The latter stood by her side.  
"What happened?" I asked as a nurse with black hair touched peroxide to Jane's cut. Jane didn't even flinch, though I knew it must've burned.   
"Sarah and Jane were fighting over me in the halls." He said jokingly, but I had to wonder if that was really it.  
"More like she followed and attacked me." Jane muttered, taking the ice pack from the nurse and putting it on her eye.  
"Are you alright?" Ryan asked, obviously more worried about Jane than what had happened to make her like that.  
"Fine." She stayed quiet a moment. "If she wasn't psycho, then she'd make a good soldier." Ryan and Aki laughed quietly, with Neil grinning by her side. I shook my head at the two. How could two people have such blatantly obvious feelings for a person and deny it? But maybe I wasn't one to talk. After all, I had risked the lives of my squad to help the woman I loved live.   
"Jane, stay here for tonight, she might try to come back." I said, trying not to yawn in the middle of the statement. "Alyssa can go with Ryan." Alyssa grinned at the older man, who had a horrified look on his face, but nodded. The last thing I heard before they left was an excited, "Now we can play Charades!" from the girl, which caused all of us to smirk. "Neil, go get some sleep." He nodded, seeming a little happier now that Jane would be there. "I'm going to bed."  
"Me too." Aki yawned.  
"It is rather late, isn't it?" Doctor Sid said, looking at his watch.  
"Yeah. And the two of you, no staying up and telling ghost stories, or whatever the hell you used to do and bother Ryan with." They looked at each other and grinned, then nodded at me. "Goodnight."  
"'Night, Cap." Neil replied.  
"Goodnight, Captain." Jane's voice rang out, always proper. Neil tried to stand a little straighter to be seen as an equal. I walked out with Aki, shaking my head.   
"The two of them." I said once we were in the hall.  
"I think it's cute." She smiled. "They might tell each other tonight."  
"I doubt it." I yawned. Jane had been distraught with Neil gone, but she wouldn't tell him already. She wasn't familiar with the feelings, and was only learning to embrace them now. So it would be awhile.   
  
A few more chapters of this hell, anyway.  
~~~  
Hah… love how witty Gray is? He knows it's a fanfic! Review? 


	6. And seem to be swooning

A/N- Can I just say three words, five syllables? Underneath it all. You know, by No Doubt? Yes. It's a wonderful song. Slightly Jane/Neil-y, also. *grins*  
And I'd like to thank a handful of CDs I never listen to and 95.5, WPLJ for providing music for my listening pleasure while I wrote this. Now… onto the fic!  
~ ~~  
  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
I sat down on one of the hospital beds, with Neil in the one next to me. I removed my boots and socks and lay down on my stomach, pulling the covers over my body until they reached my lower back. I bunched the flat pillow up in my arms and put my head down on it, ready to pass out.  
"Hey Jane?" I opened my eyes, and nearly screamed when I found my left one was already starting to get puffier, probably forming a black-and-blue.   
"Yeah, Neil?"  
"I'm not blaming you for me getting shot, you know that, right? I mean… just because she said it doesn't mean I said it…"  
"I know." I smiled slightly in the dark room, illuminated only by moonlight. Because of that light, which made his face an aqua color, I could see him looking over at me.  
"I have to tell you… she and I never went out."  
"I'm happy for you." I said, starting to close my eyes again.  
"It was because… well… never mind."  
"No, go ahead, tell me why she was stalking you." I opened them. This should be good.  
"I… I thought it would make you jealous." I smirked.  
"It didn't work. I don't exactly aspire to be a two-cent hooker. Especially not a blonde one." He grinned at me.  
"Good. `Cause I might not like you so much if you were." Satisfied for the moment, he closed his eyes. I closed my own, just thinking. Wait. Did Neil just say that he liked me? I didn't even bother asking. That was impossible. Neil could never like or love me. It was a proven fact. He couldn't love me because I loved him. Which meant he didn't have permission from above to like me more than as a friend or sister. But he did. I think. I buried my face in my pillow. I was confusing myself. Sleep would be best right now. So I did.  
  
~~~  
  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
Hah! Ha! Ha! He SOOOOO didn't get shot because of me! So there! I feel so much better now it's unbelievable. I even got to stay with Ryan last night. I didn't torture him like I said I would, but I had wanted to. Truth is, I was so emotionally tired I just collapsed on the couch. Probably worried the poor guy, too.   
I wonder how Aunt Jane and Neil are doing. I wonder if they DID anything… I grinned. Of course they hadn't. They were stubborn. But I could change that. In due time, my friends, in due time. I learned at breakfast that that Sarah girl was being d…ismissed? Is that the official military term thing for it? Anyway, she had tried to break into the hospital last night. One of the people who did rounds found her, and she tried to beat him up. Therefore, she was being dismissed. To quote Ryan after he found out, "Happens to the best of 'em." (Insert sarcasm here). I finished eating and headed on to the hospital without Ryan or Captain- -err… Gray. He told me to call him Gray. Aki was examining Neil's wound when I walked in, and Aunt Jane had a new ice pack to her side, but she wasn't using it. They all glanced up and said in unison,  
"Hey, Alyssa." (Aunt Jane)  
"Hi, Lyssa." (Unc-err… Neil.)  
"Hi, Lyss." (Aki) I blinked.   
"Surround sound?" I grinned. "Nice to hear every name you can call me at once though. A handy tool to confuse people with." I sat next to Aunt Jane on her bed. "How're you two feeling?" Neil winced when Aki did…something. I couldn't see what.  
"I'm awake. I should be happy. So yes. I'm dandy." Neil responded. Aunt Jane grinned.  
"And you?" I said, looking at her.  
"Fine." She looked indifferent to the fact that she had a black and blue around her eye, but I knew she must've been fuming because of it.  
"Oh, good news, crazy psycho lady got kicked off the island." All three blinked at me. "Sarah what's-her-face got sent home." A look of understanding crossed their faces at the same time. Aunt Jane had a smug little "Good for her" smile stuck on her face, and I grinned once more. The plan, I decided, would be starting up again immediately. And this time, it was going to be improved, safer, and fail-safe.  
  
~~ ~  
  
.:.Neil*Fleming.:.   
  
I watched her sleep last night for a little while. I know that probably sounds sort of… weird and psycho-ish, but I couldn't help it. The light from the outside played on her face and she looked so innocent, innocent and harmed by some crazy lady I had gotten to flirt with me. I should've done a background check. And she woke up normal time, around five, although we had only gone to sleep at three. This meant we were both up before Aki or Sid came. I found her looking in a mirror while fixing her ponytail, then touching the bruise on her eye. No doubt she was mad she had it, because people would start asking who the hell beat up Jane Proudfoot and how.  
"You look fine." I reassured her.  
"Gee, thanks." She said, her voice dripping the sarcasm that I loved. She turned and sat down on the side of her bed closest to me. "How do you feel?"  
"Like I got shot?" She raised an eyebrow, and I nodded. "Better than yesterday."  
"You need anything?" You. You, you, you. But I didn't say that aloud, of course.   
"Nah, I'm fine for now." It was her turn to nod as she got on her bed, sitting with her back to the pillows and her feet flat on the bed, causing her knees to stick up in the air. I watched her quietly, and after a minute she looked over.  
"What?"  
"Did you cry?" A look of confusion.  
"Huh?"  
"When I was unconscious." She looked away, back out the windows. I knew she couldn't lie while looking Serge, the Cap, or me in the eyes, so I knew she was about to.  
"Who told you that?" She asked incredulously.  
"Alyssa." I said simply. She looked up, a 'Wait till I get her' look on her face. She didn't look away.  
"Well fuck, Neil, it's because of me you got shot. You're my friend, of course I would feel bad."  
"It's not your fault I got shot, Jane. I was doing my job. We went through this, remember?"  
"You could've died, Neil." I sat up.  
"But I didn't." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and we were sitting face to face.  
"I said could've. And could've is bad enough."  
"Did is worse." She made a face when she realized she wasn't going to win this one. "I'm fine, Jane."  
"You're still not going to be fine for a long time." I shrugged.  
"I'm awake and breathing, that's all I need." She shook her head. When Jane was in a pessimistic mood, she hated optimism. And not just all optimism, my optimism. It drove her over the edge. I could tell by her grip on the bed that she was trying to calm herself. I figured to play the 'We're alone' card to my advantage, and touched the side of her face, tracing the small cut the psychotic had left on Jane's perfect face. She looked up at me.  
"Neil…"  
"You only cried because you felt bad?" I asked, cutting her objections off. I was pushing my luck, I knew, but it was worth a try. She looked away, and I turned her to look back at me. She stared at me, before shaking her head and giving in.  
"No." Whoa. That had been easier than I expected.  
"No?"  
"I…" She stopped, and pushed me back on my bed, making sure not to hurt me more. I looked up and saw Aki in the other room, and nearly sighed, exasperated. So close. It was always so close.  
  
~ ~~  
  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
Shit. That had been close. Is Neil even ready to know how I feel about him? I tried to calm down. I could still feel his fingers on my cheek, see his eyes begging a truthful answer. This was starting to scare me. I had thought no one could love me, but Neil was starting to break that rule. Aki walked in and started checking up on him, and Lyssa came a half an hour later. Thank God…(or Gaia…or whatever the hell we were supposed to thank now.) I didn't know if I could be alone with Neil again. I might do something crazy like admit I love him. And I couldn't do that. It would weaken me, right? So it's better to deny it. If something ever happens to Neil then it won't hurt as much if I deny it.  
  
Right?  
  
~~ ~  
Review? 


	7. And don't forget becoming weak

A/N- ... Let me tell you... just how hard it was to write the end of this in school. You all should love me. Or something. I don't know. Something. T_T  
  
Still with the not-owning-ness...  
Thanks to Terra and Cheryl... (Look I'm Cheryl! "WRITE MORE! GRAAARRRRGHHHH!") for keeping me working on this.  
~~~  
  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
Okay... This is taking too long. I might even have to pull out the backup if they don't hutty it up. ¬_¬  
But fear not! It WILL happen. And when it does? It'll be like the fourth of July, baby.  
Neil got to go back to his own roomy apartment thing today, and he's doing better. It seems the healthier he gets, the more Aunt Jane and him fight. Which is a good sign, I assume, because five minutes after the fights take place Aunt Jane is smirking. I'm sticking with my first theory- it's flirting. Aunt Jane did deny it, but I can't believe her anymore.   
Let's see how the two love birds get their flirting fixes today, shall we?  
  
~~~  
  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
Sometimes I wonder how I fell for Neil. Maybe it was his eyes. Or how he could make up a witty comment in a matter of seconds. Maybe it was how smart he was, or how he admired my strength and courage. Maybe it was all of those. But no matter what, at least once every three days he has me thinking, 'How the hell could you even *think* of him that way?'. Like when he stares at certain... ...areas of me. I pretend not to notice most of the time, sometimes I even bask in it a little, but come on. It's not smart to stare at a woman's ass when she's stuck as your maid/nurse/whatever for the time being. At least not *mine*, anyway... . So when I caught him staring as I was *making his bed* (God, he's degraded me.), you can understand why I was a little upset.  
"Stop it, Neil." I growled, sending him a warning glare.  
"Stop wha?" His eyes met mine finally.  
"Staring at my ass." I looked on, amused when he turned a bright pink.  
"I'm- I- I'm no- I- oh, hohoho boy..." I was walking towards him, hands balled into fists. "Jane, don't look so mad. Jane...? Jane? Jane?! It was a compliment! Really! It was!" I froze about a foot in front of where he was seated.   
"HOW was it a compliment?"   
"It mea--" His voice broke, and I fought a smirk. He cleared his throat and started again. "It means you're g-good looking."  
"Try it without the stutter next time and it MIGHT be convincing." I walked back to his bed and finished making it. "Anything else you want or am I free to go?" He pouted. Dammit! I hate his pout. It makes me weak. I managed to roll my eyes and land them on his dresser.  
"You're going to leave me alone?" He asked in a pathetic little 'how could you' voice.  
"Christ, Neil, you CAN walk, you know."  
"I know why you want to leave." I looked back over at him, an 'oh yeah?' pasted on my face.  
"Because I'm sick of being your slave?"  
"Oh, yum. But no. You don't want me to start asking you questions. Like what you were going to say before Aki came in."  
"I was going to say, 'I think you should get some rest.'" I lied. The cocky smirk disappeared.  
"Oh."  
"What did you *think* I was gonna say?"  
"I dunno."  
"Unhuh. So can I go?"  
"Sure." I turned on my heel and fled. That had been close. Too close, even. Good thing I was quick, or I might have almost aid it again. 'Neil, I love you.' Except with more stuttering. Probably like 'N-n-neil? I... I, I, I just wanted t-t-t-to say, I... I-i, I love... I love...' And then I'd run away screaming. Or maybe I wouldn't stutter and run. But I didn't want to find out. God. I'm pathetic. I could still feel Neil's eyes on my body, and part of me wished it could have been more than his eyesWhich is why I need help. Badly.  
  
~~~  
  
.:.Neil*Fleming.:.  
  
Do I scare people away a lot? Or is Jane just avoiding me? I lowered myself onto the bed carefully. Mmm, Jane. I grinned to myself. So she had caught me staring. Big deal. I think part of her liked it. But then she ran. She'd been extra uneasy around me lately. More than once I see her out of the corner of my eye glancing over with scared-- no... not scared... a bit frightened, but not scared--, confused eyes. Have I mentioned I love her eyes lately?  
Dammit. She has me repeating myself. In more ways than one. Didn't I just go through this before I had left to go help with that cult thing? Was it my fault?  
No. No, it was Jane's. Bad, evil Jane. ...Okay... mental image of spanking Jane is not helping my predicament. At all.  
  
Can I get back to you on this?  
  
~~~  
  
.:.Alyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
So do you see? This is ridiculous. I mean, shouldn't SHE be helping him with something like that? I mean, it is her fault and all that he has to do it in the first place...  
That's it. Time to pull out backup plan A.  
  
~~~  
  
Review?  
  
And hope that backup plan A works... (well *I* know what it is and if it'll work or not, but hope anyway.) 


	8. Then take some control

A/N- Shout outs to my Ro (Ro Chyo), for being damned awesome! ^^ Love ya!  
  
~~  
.:.Lyssa*Proudfoot.:.  
  
... Do you guys know how hard it is to actually get someone to help me with this plan? Frankly, I don't see the danger in trapping them in an elevator. We trapped them in a freezer, for godssakes! But I digress. So the elevator thing won't pan out. ...Next good idea? I grinned to myself, laughing slightly. Ryan's looking at me warily from across the room, but I shook my head. "Nevermind, I'm fine." He blinked before going back to his own business. Anyway, the next plan, you ask? Why, stranding, my dear Watson. I mean, when you live in New York and are on a mission to the right-hand-corner of the middle of nowhere to save some starving soldiers... people can be left behind accidentally...  
  
~  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
To be straight with you, I don't like this at all. It's too early for Neil to be back out here, even if we are just going to go out there and get some people and come right back. He's pale... is he always that pale or am I overreacting? Maybe I'm just making up excuses because I have barely been in the same room with him for the past week, but sitting back here for a half an hour is a half an hour too long, especially considering Gray's busy talking to Aki, who came along, and Ryan keeps to himself mainly unless his ear catches something that interests him, or someone talks to him. Which leaves Neil and I, and unless Neil feels compelled to talk to Serge, I'm the lucky victim. What am I supposed to say, anyway? No one else is talking, and silence will seem weird to them!  
  
... Christ, listen to me. I think I just had a breakdown, then realized I usually stay quiet during these things anyway. And would you believe Neil's giving me this smug smile, like he knows what I'm thinking? ...Does he?  
  
Fuck you, Neil, you dweeb. You'd probably be living in your mother's basement if you weren't in the MF.  
  
... Huh. Obviously he doesn't. But now I know there's something wrong with me because as soon as I finished thinking it, I wanted to kick myself for conjuring up something that evil to say to him. I don't know what he's doing to me, but I know it started happening thanks to a certain SOMEONE. And I know EXACTLY who it is, too. ... ... Aki Ross... Damned doctor thinks she can meddle in everything, but you know what? I'm not some stupid plant or animal who is gonna save the world, and there's no need for her to stick her nose in our business.  
  
"Our" business? Is it just me or have I been getting slightly mushy with Neil and I and pretending we're this lovey-dovey couple just because he's having some luck with playing the right cards. I closed my eyes, since the only other option was to stare at him or out the window. The first I wasn't stupid enough to do and the second didn't interest me. I opened my eye to look at my watch. 28 minutes and 35 seconds. Great.  
  
~  
.:.Neil*Fleming.:.  
  
Something's up, I know that much. Jane's been avoiding me more than usual. Friendly banter was dismissed with a turn of the head, and I have to admit that it's reminding me of when we just met... God, I don't want that. She was so hard to reach back then, and if you think she's a hermit now, she was completely impenetrable before. And if she absolutely has to be in the same room with me, she moves as if I'm watching and as if she knows that she'll drive me wild. Of course I usually am and she does... She keeps glancing at me, but I know she's not going to say anything, because if her eyes aren't on me they're either looking at the Cap and Serge, closed, or looking at her watch. Why did that watch look familiar? ... I never bought Jane a watch for any holiday... There was that Valentine's Day I bought her that bracelet... of course, I've never actually seen it on her, but I caught it on the dresser in her room once... I grinned to myself.  
"...Why do you keep smiling?" The angel herself spoke up, slightly glaring.  
"Why, jealous I'm thinking of other women?" I grinned again.  
"...Not really. It's just getting a little annoying." She stated, and I frowned.  
"Jane, the playing hard to get thing is getting a little annoying, but you're showing no signs of stopping anytime soon." I moved to sit next to her, and smirked when she sighed. I took her wrist, looking at her watch. It still looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. "You still have ten more minutes with me, sweetie." I grinned at her.  
"Unfortunately I've noticed, Neil." ... Wow... I just got away wi- "And *don't* call me sweetie." She glared, and I smirked, nodding.   
"Sorry peaches." I squirmed back over to my old seat before she could hurt me and struck up a conversation with Ryan quickly. I will also admit, however, that the constant flirting is definately fun.  
  
~  
.:.Gray*Edwards.:.  
  
I'm not sure about this... Why I'm listening to a thirteen year old on matters of the heart, I have no idea... she could get half my squad killed in five minutes, and I still trust her. It's got to run in the family, is all I know. I watch Jane and Neil step off the Copperhead and the other soldiers getting on. I even catch Jane's eyes before the hatch closes, without the two inside. I could blame it on technical problems, but like I said, Jane's eyes met mine, which means she'll know I'm lying, and Neil would question the codename of such a problem. As the aircraft flew away, I watched them fade out of view, and can't help feeling a sense of guilt and responsible for leaving two of the youngest in my company behind. Ryan nudges me.  
"They'll be okay." He says, but I can tell by his face that he's worried too. Neil looked pale on the way over, and now I just dumped him out there with nothing but land for a good ten miles.   
"We should go back." I stated, but by the time I said it, we were more than halfway home. What was it with me and this obsessive disorder to put my friends in immediate danger?  
~  
  
.:.Jane*Proudfoot.:.  
  
...Great. It was this whole big scam to strand me in the middle of nowhere out here with Neil, who's even paler now, if that's possible... . I grabbed his arm and helped him straighten up.   
"We'll have to walk to a town." I stated, happy I had left my armor behind. Neil had done the same.  
"Yeah... so which way?" He questioned, and I closed my eyes, trying to think. No one had so much as looked as a map on the way over, And I didn't even know what state we were in.  
"Any idea where we are?" I asked him.  
"... No..." Have I mentioned he looks REALLY pale? I think I have, but I'm starting to worry.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him after we decided on a direction.  
"I'll be fine." He stumbled, and I caught him.  
"That was a 'no'..." I muttered, putting my arm around his waist as he put his arm around my shoulders. I took his hand to keep his arm over my shoulders.  
"You know, Janey..." I ignored the nickname as we walked. "Under different circumstances... This'd be very... ro... romantic... of you..." I forced a smirk so he didn't see how much his condition was bothering me.  
"Yeah, I'm sure..." I dragged him along. The ground was hot and the few times we fell I thought I'd end up with burns on my hands from pushing us up.   
"Jane... Just... leave me, you'll get there faster... yourself." I looked at him.  
"I'm not leaving you behind, Neil..." He glanced at me sadly.  
"It's the only way... we'll get help... before nightfall..."   
"Then we'll just have to walk AFTER... nightfall."   
"Jane..."  
"I'm NOT leaving you behind!" I said, looking into his eyes. "I can't..." Our eyes met, and we drifted closer to each other with each breath, our lips about to meet when a male voice broke through the silence.  
"Well whadda we have here?" It was rugged and rough around the edges, and went back to only supporting Neil to look at the owner of the voice. About 10 men were behind him.   
"Shit..." I muttered under my breath. I could take down at least four if they were unarmed, but with Neil down, chances of me being able to take down the other six alone were slim. Two of the men started to circle us, and I tightened my grip on Neil for a split second before they grabbed us, holding knives to our necks. I struggled, but it only got me a tighter grip that made me grit my teeth and a blade inching closer to my neck. I glanced at Neil, who looked very unnerved by the everything.   
"Let him go." I growled out, and their "leader" looked over at me.  
"Did anyone ASK you, Princess?" I glared, and I noticed Neil's weak glare. I also noticed he was getting worse and sweating more than I was. In short, he looked like he was on his death bed.  
"He's SICK." I said, annoyed.  
"Well, I think we can get a nice ransom for you." I felt my pocket, cursing that we were unarmed. "Eh, boys?" They cheered stupidly.  
"Well, *boys*... Hate to burst your bubble, but I doubt it..." I said to them, keeping them busy and looking at my face as I pressed the button on the small beeper in my pocket, through my pants. It sent waves out to any MF base or ship within reach. It was a modern day SOS, and though I usually snorted at it because everything was hi-tech, now it was saving my life. ... Neil's life, anyway... ... And it would only save *his* life if we were close enough to a base, because if it didn't hit the sensor at the unit, then no one would know and come save us.  
"So how much do you think your mommies and daddies will be willing to pay...? Three mil...?" He asked as I looked up at the sky, wondering briefly if Aki and Gray would come back.  
"Praying to your God we'll let you go?" Leader asked, and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm really not scared of you, so I don't see the point in praying to anyone's God anyhow." I said simply.  
"Not scared... you've got guts to say that, missy."  
"Well, you really... really have a bad strategy... if we had rich parents what the hell would we be doing out here?" I questioned. Leader opened his mouth, and I smirked. "Wait... can you read?" They glared.  
"Are you questioning our intelligence?" Leader asked.  
"No, I was just wondering if you realized we're in the military... And..." I paused, and at the last minute grabbed the guy's arm, twisting the blade away from my neck and then moving behind him, twisting his arm behind his back. "I can do that, then report you all out here and have someone come take you away." Grabbing the knife, I held it to the younger one's neck. "You really should think more before you attack." 'Hypocrite,' I thought to myself, and a glance at Neil told me he was amused by me, of all people, saying that. When we're in danger I usually just stike without thinking... ... No... There's a difference. Whether I had thought it out or not, it worked.   
"Let him go, or this one dies." I said, glaring at each of them.  
"Please... you think we care about one casualty?" Leader was pissing me off. He circled me. At the last second I let the young boy go and grabbed the leader instead. The younger one was shaking so much he fell to the ground and shimmied over to the others as I pressed the blade to Leader's neck. A chorus of gasps came from the crowd.  
"Maybe that's your problem then." I said, then glared. "Let. Him. GO." I said sternly. Now they obeyed and let Neil go as a ship appeared overhead. That had been a nice little visit...  
~  
.:.Gray*Edwards.:.  
  
I sighed out loud to myself. It figured that something I did to improve a relationship ended up endangering the people involved. Aki looked over at me, touching my face.  
"They're fine. They'll be home soon." She said, smiling sweetly at me. I nodded slowly, and kissed her. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without her here to cheerme up. Sure, I had my squad, but there was nothing wrong with having a female companion... Er... that might offend Jane... your *own* female companion... We broke away when we heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see the elevator had stopped and the door had opened. Neil was on a bed, grinning though he looked as pale as the sheets, and Jane was by his side smirking, a pad and a pencil in hand.  
"Hey, Cap, you're doin' okay, I see..." Neil grinned at me, but I couldn't help feeling even worse when I looked at him, with his eyes barely opened and the sweat rolling down his face.  
"Hey, Neil... Jane... how are you two?"  
"Eh... I've been better..." Neil smirked. Jane nodded politely. Obviously she knew, but hadn't told Neil. I wouldn't have either if he had been in this condition.   
"Okay..." Jane said suddenly, holding the pad up in front of Neil. "One word, three letters." She said outloud when he blinked at it. He smirked.  
"Please, try something hard on me... I may be bedridden but I'm not stupid..." She grinned mischeviously at him, and he grinned right back. It was nice to see, actually, the two able to have fun without beating each other. "Uh oh..."   
"Okay... One word... Eight letters." She grinned, biting her tongue between her teeth as she did so. I smiled lightly as I noticed for the first time Jane's true feminine air, how innocent and fun-loving she really was under the hard demeanor, how ... delicate ... she really was when you came right down to it.  
"Hm... O." She smirked.  
"No..." She scribbled something on the piece of paper.  
"R?"   
"Yeah..." He started grinning.  
"G?"   
"...No..."  
"A?" She smirked.  
"Yeah, two..."  
"S?"   
"One... Would you mind not spelling out sex words, you little freak?" He smirked, and I caught on to what he had been spelling and rolled my eyes.   
"What are you two doing?" I questioned. Jane's suddenly cold eyes met mine, and I did my best to stare right back at her.  
"Playing hang man, because Neil here needs constant attention and amusement..." Jane finally said something to me. Neil smirked.  
"Hey what can I say, losing and seeing that little stick guy with x's for eyes and his tongue hanging out as he swings from a crudely drawn gallow amuses me." Jane rolled her eyes.  
"Morbid freak..." She muttered.  
"Well, Neil, as soon as you're feeling better we'll go."  
"I'm fine, Cap..." Neil said. I was surprised when Jane spoke, and didn't say 'Not like he'll die... and if he does then I'll be lucky because I won't have his blood on my hands!' like she did that one time... I grimaced slightly. At least no one else had been around to hear that...  
"Neil, you have a fever, and you're white as a ghost, you're not fine..." She gave him a look. He smirked at her.  
"Oh, Janie... so glad you're worried."  
"Yeah well I dragged you half-way through the middle of nowhere... Not so you could be an ass about it... we'll go back when you look better." I glanced at Aki, who smiled, amused. Apparently it hadn't been the desert that bonded them, but the trip to the unit and the hospital stay...  
...I should trust Alyssa more.  
  
~~  
Wow... *squints* This has to be the longest chapter ever... or at least it has the longest section? I dunno...  
  
Thanks to Terra (Ovo) for her help, and for amusing me! ^______^ *hugs* Beepy Beep Beeper...? (Beepy!)  
  
Jess... *stumbles off, tired* 


End file.
